Jigsaw, a love story
by jediknigh5
Summary: A really twisted love story. Sequal to the recent movie, contains massive spoilers for this movie. DOn;t read this unless you've seen that film.


Eleanor woke up dazed, it took her a few minutes to gain her bearings. She was chained up, as was another man. She recognized the other man as Logan, the man she'd fallen in love with. This room was strange, but she understood. This was a room of John Kramer, better known as "Jigsaw." But Kramer had been dead for over a decade. Could it be he had somehow faked his death? Or was this the work of an aprentice, someone the police had never identified? There was a rifle on a scale between Logan and Eleanor. Whatever Jigsaw had planned it seemed unlikely that they'd both survive. As Logan woke up Eleanor saw a small recording device, she played it. If this wasn't John Kramer, he did a very good job imitating Kramer's voice.

.

Recording: Hello Eleanor. I know you have long been a fan of my work, but I fear you have gotten my message backwards. Every person has a scale, for good and evil. This gun contains your key to freedom. You can choose to forgive Logan, or take your revenge. Choose wisely.

.

Before Logan could stop her Eleanor picked up the gun and aimed it at Logan.

.

Logan: Please don't kill me.

Eleanor: I don't want to. But what did he mean by forgiving you?

Logan: When he captured me, I told him about your Jigsaw obsession. I told him everything.

Eleanor: Who is he?

Logan: I don't know. I dont understand how John Kramer could have survived a buzzsaw to the throat. But if it's not him, he's doing a really good John Kramer impression. I'm sorry.

Eleanor: That explains why he chose me, but why you?

Logan: Because it's my fault. I was an orderly, careless, stupid. I mixed up John Kramer's test results. Because of that, his cancer went undiagnosed until it was too late.

Eleanor: Jigsaw wants me to be a part of his work.

Logan: You've got to be kiddding me. After this you still want to be with him?

Eleanor: Maybe he wants me to kill the man who caused John so much pain. On the other hand.

.

Eleanor turned the gun around, aimed it at her own head.

.

Logan: What are you doing?

Eleanor: He said I got the message backwards. Maybe the gun is rigged, I try and shoot you and end up killing myself. I try to shot myself, I kill you.

Logan: Either way you pull that trigger, one of us dies. Maybe neither of us has to die.

Eleanor: I don't know. Maybe one of us has to die, or I just forgive you and we both starve to death. Or, he said this gun contains the key to my freedom, what if he was being literal.

.

Eleanor took the bulet out of the rifle. Just as she suspected there was an actual key. Had she pulled the trgger, regardless of where it was pointed, this key would have been destroyed. It unlocked her chains. Eleanor hesitated, Logan had betrayed her to Jigsaw after all. But in the end she undid his locks, then unlocked the door. Together they walked out. This room had an open door, apparenty leading outside to freedom. There was noone around, but there was another recording.

.

Eleanor: Want to listen?

Logan: No. I say we just get the hell out of here and let the police figure out who the new Jigsaw is.

Eleanor: I have to know what else he has for us.

Recording: Hello again Eleanor. If you're listening to this it can mean only one thing. Not only did you spare Logan's life, you figured out where the key was. And despite Logan's insistence, you still had the courage to know what else I wanted of you. And if that is the case...

Logan: You are worthy of my work.

Eleanor: You, you're Jigsaw?

Logan: Joh hated that name, but I see it as a mantle. He started the games, but he always knew someone had to take over after he dies. You were right, there was a game before all the others.

Eleanor: Those scars, I assumed you got those from afghan insurgents, but you were a player in these games.

Logan: Yes. I wasn't lying when I said I screwed up John's test results. He drugged me, but he didn't understand proper dosage just yet. I remained unconsciouss for the instructions. The other players yelled at me to wake up, I couldn't. But it turns out a buzzsay to your back is more powerful than sleepy drugs. John saved me, he didn't think I deserved to die for his careless mistake. I was a broken man after the war, he saved me, gave me a purpose. But I was hesitant to join his work, until Hoffman murderd John's beloved Jill. At this point me, and another apprentice, killed Hoffman.

Eleanor: Who is the other apprentice?

Logan: Best if I don't say. He's continuing Jigsaw's legacy elsewhere.

Eleanor: If I had tried to shoot you in there?

Logan: The gun was rigged to shoot backwards.

Eleanor: I figured that part out, how did you know I wouldn't have shot you for real?

Logan: If you had, the key would have been detroyed. I took a chance, because I wanted to make sure you were worthy. Now you know, you figured out my trap, and you weren't frightened after everything. Do you still wish to be a part of this world?

Eleanor: Yes. I have a few suggestions for other games, if you can take some constructive criticism.

Logan: I'm listening.

.

Before Eleanor explained her ides she and Logan kissed passionately. They might have an incredibly twisted version of love, but in the end it was their love.


End file.
